


Prove It

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry once wondered when Hermione would connect the dots. He now knows she won't. Remus was the first to connect the dots, but he would never tell, because he had a challenge to answer.</p>
<p>Summary bad. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Harry had once wondered when Hermione would connect the dots.

Then he realized that she never would.

Harry was a werewolf.

Going on 3 years now.

Since the night in the forest with Remus.

Harry always spent the nights around a full moon alone.

He slept somewhere, anywhere, but not the dorms.

They didn't notice that.

He was always crabbier.

They didn't notice.

His new muscles were simply thought of as him working out.

His reflexes were all from Quidditch.

There were many things that could have pointed it out to them.

But no one wanted to notice.

Until Harry met Remus.

"Shh."

He shook his head, waiting until they were alone.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Me?"

Harry glared.

"Doesn't matter."

Remus sat down heavily.

"How could I?"

Harry snarled, showing his teeth.

"Dammit, you're a werewolf, so act like it."

Remus blinked, and frowned.

Harry's eyes sharpened, turning a sharper green.

"You're a werewolf, you're supposed to be strong and brave, not WEAK!"

Remus glared.

"I'm not weak."

Harry looked at him, challenging that statement.

"Prove it."

Remus blinked again.

"You're always shoving yourself aside for others."

Harry snarled again.

"Prove you're not weak, by asserting yourself."

Remus frowned as Harry left.

A/N Round Robin that went completely the wrong way.


End file.
